


That First Week

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Baby Fic, Daddy Robron, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy families, M/M, Newborn Baby, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robron have just become parents, this is a few snapshots into their first week with their baby girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That First Week

15 HOURS  
Robert took a deep breath; he hadn’t been alone in almost 49 hours. Not since the phone call came through, waking both men up to let them know she’d gone into hospital. They had raced over and it had been a blur of waiting room, delivery room, ward, waiting room, canteen and finally a private room. She had gone home already, the birth had been a fairly quick one once the baby had decided it was time to stop playing about and actually be born. Now Aaron was seeing her off and Robert was alone, almost alone.  
He ran a finger gently over the tiny fist of his daughter, the words sending his stomach plunging as the knowledge still sank in. He had a daughter, he and Aaron, after a year of finding a surrogate, going through hospital appointments, social services, clinics, lawyers. He was now sitting in a room; exhausted and deliriously happy as he held the tiny girl in his arms. She snuffled in her sleep and he moved slightly; scared to wake her and even more scared to hurt her if he moved in the wrong way. He looked down at her sleeping face; almost drowning in the hat they had put on her to keep her warm and bundled in a hospital blanket. She opened her eyes and yawned; looking up at him and meeting his own gaze. He held his breath for fear he would move and she would scream. Instead she watched him; her big eyes fixed on his face. Robert took a breath and smiled down at her,  
“Hi beautiful girl.”  
She watched him and he lifted his hand to touch hers again; almost immediately she wrapped her tiny fingers around his and he gasped slightly,  
“Hi…I’m your Daddy.”  
His vision blurred just before the first tear tracked its way down his cheek. He smiled at her again and leant down to kiss her head.  
“I love you so much. God I love you so much.”  
He sniffed and watched her again as she yawned and closed her eyes,  
“You’re so perfect.”  
“Rob?”  
He looked up and saw Aaron in the doorway. He smiled at him; more tears falling from his eyes,  
“She’s so beautiful.”  
Aaron grinned and walked over to him; kneeling before him and cupping the baby’s head as he leant up to kiss Robert’s lips,  
“Aaron...”  
Aaron nodded,  
“I know...I know.”  
He kissed him again and moved up to sit on the arm of the chair; pulling Robert’s head against him and stroking his back as they watched the little girl sleep. 

ONE DAY  
Robert breathed a sigh of relief as he leant against the closed door; they finally managed to get Diane, Victoria and Chas to leave after cooing over the baby for hours. He rubbed his tired face and looked at the hospital band still on his wrist. He smiled to himself and pushed away from the door; heading to the living room where he found Aaron looking out of the window; the baby asleep against his chest as he rocked slowly. Robert walked over and wrapped his arms around him; kissing his neck and smiling,  
“She okay?”  
“Yeah…she’s asleep.”   
“We should probably be sleeping too.”  
Aaron grinned,  
“Yeah…we should.”  
“But we won’t be?”  
Aaron turned his head and looked at Robert,  
“I don’t wanna put her down.”  
Robert kissed him gently,  
“Then we don’t.”  
Aaron kissed him again and leant back against his chest,  
“Rob?”  
“Mmhmm.”  
He turned his head slightly,  
“I love you.”  
Robert tightened his arms slightly and closed his eyes,  
“I love you too.”

TWO DAYS  
“We need to decide. I can’t keep calling her baby girl.”  
“I’m going to keep calling her that though.”  
Robert smiled and passed Aaron a fresh onesie,  
“Come on.”  
Aaron dressed the little girl and picked her up; cradling her to his chest then turning to Robert to hand her over,  
“Okay, let’s find the list and we’ll do it.”  
Robert kissed the little girl’s head and grabbed the blanket before following Aaron to the living room.   
“Right.”  
Robert put the blanket over the baby and shifted on the sofa slightly. Aaron unfolded the list of names they’d been working on and sat opposite,  
“Just say which one you think fits her best.”  
Robert looked down at the little girl as Aaron began to read,  
“Annabelle.”  
Robert pulled a face,  
“No.”  
Aaron grinned,  
“No she’s not really an Annabelle is she?”  
He looked back down at the paper,  
“Sophie.”  
“Sophie Sugden?”  
Aaron frowned,  
“Uh Livesy-Sugden thank you.”  
Robert grinned,  
“Livesy-Sugden.”  
Aaron shifted on the seat,  
“She’s not a Sophie anyway.”  
Robert smiled and sat back. Aaron rubbed his forehead,  
“Right, how about…Amelia?”  
Robert paused for a moment,  
“Amelia….Amelia Livesy-Sugden.”  
He looked at Aaron,  
“What do you think?”  
Aaron was smiling at the little girl,  
“I think it sounds alright.”  
“Could call her Mia?”  
Aaron moved over to the sofa, sitting beside Robert and putting his arm around his shoulder as the other hand stroked Mia’s head,  
“Mia…this is our daughter Mia.”  
Robert grinned and leant his head against Aaron’s arm,  
“Little Mia Livesy-Sugden.”  
Aaron smiled at him and leant in to kiss him.  
“It’s perfect.”

FOUR DAYS  
Aaron groaned as he rolled over; expecting to find Robert only to find the bed empty. He sat up quickly; his eyes still struggling to open,  
“Rob?”  
He rubbed his eyes and yawned before looking over at the time. It was then he noticed the empty bassinet. He climbed from the bed and walked into Mia’s room where he found Robert standing in his boxer shorts; rocking slightly on his heels with Mia against his chest. He walked over and smiled at him,  
“Hey.”  
Robert opened his eyes and smiled,  
“Hey.”  
“You didn’t have to bring her in here.”  
Robert yawned,  
“She needed a change. And you were asleep I didn’t wanna wake you up.”  
“I didn’t even hear her cry.”  
Robert grinned,  
“Yeah I know.”  
Aaron stepped over and ran a finger over Mia’s hair,  
“She’s asleep Rob.”  
Robert yawned again,  
“The books said skin contact helps bonding.”  
“I think she has to be awake for that.”  
“No…no just…”  
He yawned again and Aaron nodded,  
“Come on. Back to bed.”  
He took Mia from him and cradled her close,  
“No…no I have to wash the bottles.”  
“Rob it’s four a.m the bottles can wait. Go on. You get back to bed. I’ll sort her out.”  
Robert nodded and leant down to kiss Mia’s head.  
“Alright. Two minutes and then I’ll come and change her.”  
“Just go. Go on.”  
Robert nodded and headed back to the bedroom. His eyes closing as he collapsed onto the mattress and pulled the duvet over him. Aaron followed shortly after; placing Mia in her bassinet and smiling down at her. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hand,  
“Hey beautiful…you keeping your Daddy up eh? He’s such a good Daddy isn’t he? Yes…He loves you so much. I love you so much…sleepy time now yeah?”  
He smiled as she twitched her sleep,  
“There we go…sleep for a bit.”  
He pulled his hand from the bassinet and climbed into the bed properly; pausing when the frame creaked then got under the covers. Robert moved and pressed his head into Aaron’s neck; wrapping his arm around his middle and groaning slightly,  
“Mmm…You’re the best Daddy Aaron.”  
Aaron grinned and wrapped his arms around Robert,  
“So are you.”  
He yawned again as Robert snuggled closer then closed his eyes, desperate to get some more sleep before Mia woke up again.

SIX DAYS  
Aaron lifted Mia; holding her up under her arms; his fingers supporting her head as he smiled at her. Her eyes looking around above him as he tried to catch her sight,  
“You are so cute. How are you so cute?”  
He grinned as she stuck her tongue out,  
“Honestly…must be all me. Must be mine to be this cute.”  
Robert looked up from where he was folding the laundry,  
“Uh…excuse me?”  
Aaron grinned at him and looked back at Mia,  
“Daddy’s jealous.”  
Robert scoffed loudly and Mia jumped before starting to scream; Aaron put her over his shoulder and rubbed her back,  
“Robert!”  
Robert moved over and kissed her head,  
“Aww I’m sorry baby. Daddy didn’t mean to scare you.”  
Aaron grinned as Mia calmed down slowly;  
“She likes that.”  
Aaron moved her back to the previous position and nodded over to the table,  
“Grab me a dummy.”  
Robert walked over and picked one up; popping it in his mouth to clean it before putting it in Mia’s mouth.  
“You know that’s gross.”  
“It’s fine Aaron.”  
Aaron grinned as Robert kissed Mia’s head then his before heading back to the laundry,  
“Daddy’s gross isn’t he? Yes he is.”  
Robert rolled his eyes and watched Aaron for a few moments,  
“You’re a natural you know that?”  
Aaron moved Mia so she had her back to his chest and smiled,  
“It’s easy really.”  
“Don’t ever let anyone hear you say that.”  
Aaron grinned and kissed Mia’s head,  
“It’s easy when I have you.”  
Robert put the laundry in the basket and headed over to the sofa. He flopped down next to Aaron with a groan and reached out to take Mia’s hand,  
“We can do this.”  
“We are doing this.”  
He smiled at Aaron and leant over to kiss his cheek,  
“You know what I mean. We can do this…be the best parents.”  
“Yeah we can.”  
Mia went still in Aaron’s arms and he looked at her for a moment before scrunching his nose and dropping his head back,  
“Are you kidding? All you do is drink milk how do you do this so much?”  
Robert laughed and climbed from the sofa; holding his hands up,  
“That is all you Daddy.”  
Aaron groaned and held Mia as he stood up,  
“For crying out loud.”  
Robert laughed as he grabbed a nappy and handed it to Aaron as he walked out of the room.

ONE WEEK  
“We should celebrate.”  
Aaron lifted Mia’s hand and pulled a face at her,  
“Why?”  
Robert propped himself up on his elbow and smiled down at the girl between them,  
“Because this one is a week old.”  
“Wow.”  
Robert looked at Aaron and grinned,  
“What? It’s something to celebrate. Our little girl is a week old.”  
Aaron couldn’t help the smile,  
“Our little girl.”  
Mia wiggled on the bed and Robert grinned; putting his hand on her stomach and stroking her with his thumb. Aaron put his hand over Robert’s and stroked his skin,  
“I’m really…like…proud of you.”  
Robert looked at him,  
“You are? Why?”  
Aaron shrugged,  
“You’re the best Dad that she could ask for. I mean that. And I need you to hear it.”  
Robert smiled at him,  
“I’m nothing without you.”  
“Well yeah, obviously.”  
Robert laughed and Aaron looked down at Mia,  
“I love you Aaron.”  
Aaron met his eye,  
“Love you too.”  
They looked down at the little girl between them,  
“Love you too pickle.”  
Robert lifted Aaron’s hand and leant in to kiss it before kissing him,  
“So…what do you say we take our kid…and we go celebrate?”  
Aaron nodded,  
“Yeah. Let’s do it.”  
Robert smiled and kissed him again before climbing from the bed and going to grab an outfit for Mia, taking a moment to smile to himself before returning to his family in the other room.

**Author's Note:**

> This was rather hastily written so I do apologise if it was rather bad!


End file.
